


Kiss of Death

by ArgonApricot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonApricot/pseuds/ArgonApricot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of Redglare's final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/gifts).



Her hand is soft, on your face, and warm, warm as all the others surrounding you, bearing you to your own death. You look up at her, loathe to plea, but terrified, and find that she is smirking down at you like she already knows. Her eyes glow soft, throbbing purple, yellow, red. Her hair is adrift, in dark, ominous halos around her sculpted face. You open your lips to ask, but then your head is through the noose, that course, familiar texture of rope caressing your thorax and your eyes widen. She leans in, and you wonder, hope that she'll tell you what you did wrong, how you could have fixed this - but she says nothing.

Her lips are warm.

 

How could I have known  
How could I have known  
As she took me in her arms  
And brought me to an end  
With the kiss of death  
The kiss of death

\- Kiss of Death by Dokken

 

 


End file.
